


Preferential Treatment

by Steadfxst



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Love, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst





	Preferential Treatment

None of them are opposed to sleeping with the other, but sometimes a man just wants his darling wife, and nothing and no one else will do. Bob laces his fingers with Ann’s and presses their hands into the mattress by her head. Ann smiles and picks her head up off the bed to kiss her husband, who meets her in the middle before leaning into the kiss so she could rest her head comfortably back onto her pillow once more.

“Do you want my mouth?” he asks.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Jim utters.

Their eyes flick over to the other side of the bed in time to see Patrice take the last few inches of Jim’s cock inside of her. She smiles in something like triumph.

“I want _that_ ,” Ann says.

Bob smiles.

“Like this?” Bob asks.

He doesn’t mind what position she prefers; he’ll do whatever Ann wants. Ann usually has good ideas.

“I want to hold you,” she says.

He kisses her again; he can’t argue with that.

It sounds delightful.

Still kissing her, he takes himself in hand to line up with her; she’s warm and wet—he made sure of that earlier—and entering her this time is as divine as it has always been.

“Oh god,” Ann and Patrice say at the same time.

“You’re so good to me, Annie,” Bob whispers, low enough that only she can hear him use his nickname for her.

“I love you too, Bobby.”

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I—_


End file.
